Suficiente
by Auryn Luna
Summary: [Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner] CieloxGale, spoilers para ambos juegos. Pensamientos de Cielo rumbo al HAARP, acerca de sus camaradas y lo que ellos significan, especialmente de uno de ellos.


**Notas de Autor:** Segundo fanfic escrito para los retos de 30Kisses (en LiveJournal) para la pareja Gale/Cielo. No creo que sea difícil ubicar en qué momento durante DDS:AT2 se encuentra ambientado, pero no quedó demasiado romántico y en cierta parte quedó mucho más gen de lo que quería. Me encuentro pasando por un bloqueo de escritor nada agradable y lo escribí para no perder el reto.

-**o-**

El dolor que Cielo sintió oprimiéndole el pecho no era culpa de la apuesta rota. Tampoco era culpable el viento, a pesar que necesitaba ir a una velocidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado con su demon form, para mantener el acelerado ritmo del jet en la que iban Serph y Sera. Cielo sabía exactamente por qué le dolía el pecho, pero ya no tenía lágrimas ni tiempo para tratar de sacarlo de su sistema.

Cuando creyeron a Serph muerto, Cielo sintió como si hubiese perdido una parte de sí mismo, pero el estado en el que quedó Sera y la traición de Heat se volvieron más importantes en ese momento. Había llorado cuando Argilla y Roald murieron en la explosión. Quizá habían muerto antes, peleando contra Meganada… pero Cielo estaba seguro que al menos uno de ellos vivió lo suficiente para activar la autodestrucción de la Planta de Energía. Nadie tuvo tiempo de reponerse de las pérdidas cuando Serph regresó a ellos con vida, Heat enfrentándolos y luego ver el cuerpo inerte del pelirrojo en brazos de su líder.

Cielo deseó no ver a otro miembro de Embryon muerto. No quería volver a pasar por el dolor de perder camaradas, pero su personalidad le impidió deprimirse y sonrió, hizo bromas e hizo esa estúpida apuesta con Gale.

De alguna forma, esa apuesta era su manera de asegurarse que llegarían al final, que el analítico y cara de piedra estaría a su lado sin importar qué. Por eso, no fue el hecho que Gale pospuso la apuesta para otro momento lo que desgarró a Cielo entonces, fue el hecho de que sabía que no habría 'otro momento'. No había forma que Jenna Angel dejara a Gale vivo, no cuando los estaba dejando escapar a ellos y quedándose atrás. Había _algo_ en la mirada del rubio, algo que tanto Serph, Sera y Cielo entendieron. Algo que los hizo saber que era la última vez que se verían.

Que también iban a perderlo a él.

Los tres sobrevivientes partieron del aeropuerto rumbo al HAARP poco después, Cielo no aceptó ir con ellos dos en el jet y se transformó en el demonio Dyaus para servir de protección. El dolor lo invadió apenas poco después.

Nirvana resultó ser una muy amarga realidad. Saber que no eran más que _data_ creada con base en Inteligencia Artificial y que su planeta estaba siendo absorbido por el Sol, cuyo único medio de salvación era Sera, no era tan alentador como haber seguido en el Junkyard donde siempre llovía y estaban en eterna guerra con las demás tribus.

Muy en el fondo, Cielo extrañaba esos días, cuando todos estaban vivos y eran camaradas.

El adolescente de trenzas, transformado en su demon form, se permitió una sonrisa mientras volaba. No les quedaba mucho tiempo y la mejor forma de evadir el dolor era distrayéndose. Cielo era un experto para buscar distracción, hacer bromas y levantar el ánimo a los demás, por lo que se permitió disfrutar un poco esos momentos de libertad en el aire. Quizá era la última vez que lo haría, porque si algo ocurría tendría que proteger a Serph y Sera a cualquier costo y a esas alturas estaba ya convencido a dar su vida por ellos. Era eso o ver morir a Serph –de nuevo-, porque Sera necesitaba llegar al HAARP y tratar de detener el Sol.

Pero, a ratos, todo aquel dolor volvía. Y no quería pensar que Gale estaba muerto. Quería pensar que en cualquier momento se comunicaría con ellos por radio y les diría que estaba bien, pero Cielo sabía que no era posible.

Si lloró o no mientras volaba nunca lo supo. Tampoco supo si el dolor continuó mientras defendió el jet, cuando quedaron bajo ataque de misiles enviados por miembros de la Karma Association, ya que las heridas que sufrió al detener uno a uno los misiles con su propio cuerpo le hizo imposible distinguirlo. Gritó, sacando fuerzas de donde ya no tenía para mantener vivos a sus dos últimos camaradas y sintiendo que estaba llegando a sus límites.

Supo en ese instante que, sin lugar a dudas, estaba muriendo.

Pudo escuchar la voz de Sera, quizá le suplicaba que no siguiera. Podía adivinar que Serph sentía lo mismo, a pesar que no diría nada, como siempre. Intentó pensar en Argilla, Heat y Roald. Si todo estaba formado por _data_, ¿volvería a verlos? ¿Sería eso posible? Cuando Cielo logró hacer que otro misil explotara y volar apenas lo suficiente para evitar morir –aún quedaba un par por destruir-, pensó en Gale. En todo lo que habría querido decirle, en el deseo oculto que tuvo siempre de besarlo, en todas las emociones que se salían del molde de 'camarada' que fueron dedicadas a él.

A toda velocidad se dirigió a sus dos últimos blancos, usando todas sus fuerzas acabó con uno y usando la enorme sacudida de la explosión que causó logró llegar al último.

Podía sentir sangre en su boca, en todo su cuerpo y un dolor interminable en cada músculo.

A pesar de que iba a morir, en esos últimos segundos, Cielo se sintió feliz.

Quizá en otra vida podría verlos de nuevo, ver a Gale, y eso fue suficiente.


End file.
